Global Regions
North American Union '''Transamerica''' In Academia this is now referred to as Transamerican studies Stanford Transamerican Studies Working Group [http://shc.stanford.edu/workshop/transamerican-studies-working-group link] Prof. Carl Shapiro, is the Haas School's Transamerica Professor of Business Strategy '''Council of the Americas / Americas Society''' Council of the Americas is a cartel of big business committed to developing common policy throughout the Americas. This includes Canada, Mexico and the Caribbean, as well as South America. The group was founded in 1965 by David Rockefeller and a group of like-minded business people. The Council regularly hosts presidents, cabinet ministers, central bankers, government officials, and leading experts from across the Americas in economics, politics, business, and finance. The Council has been an ardent supporter of free trade agreements and has been instrumental in the conception of the North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA) and the Central American Free Trade Agreement (CAFTA), both of which have been heavily promoted by David Rockefeller. [[Board of Directors]] Honorary Chairman: David Rockefeller Chairman: President & Chief Executive Officer, Commercial Business Group, Citibank Texas, N.A. Corporate Officer and Vice President of International Government Affairs, Ford Motor Company, Vice President, International Public Affairs, PepsiCo Executive Vice President & Head, Emerging Markets, and International Affairs Group, Federal Reserve Bank of New York Vice President, International and Corporate Affairs, American International Group, Inc. General Manager, Latin America, IBM Global Services Regional President-Latin America, PGP, Pfizer, Inc Partner, Sullivan & Cromwell President &Chief Executive Officer,The Americas, Wal-Mart International Group Vice President and President, Latin America, Africa and Middle East, General Motors Corporation Senior Vice President, Exxon Mobil Corporation President, Kissinger McLarty Associates Executive Vice President, EP Americas, Shell International Managing Director and Chairman, Latin America, JP Morgan Chase Executive Director, Global Policy, Time Warner Inc. President and CEO, South America, GE Company. ---- The Organization of American States is a regional international organization, headquartered in Washington, D.C., United States. The Ninth International Conference of American States was held in Bogotá between March and May 1948 and led by United States Secretary of State George Marshall, a meeting which led to a pledge by members to fight communism in America. This was the event that saw the birth of the OAS as it stands today, with the signature by 21 American countries of the Charter of the Organization of American States on 30 April 1948 (in effect since December 1951). The meeting also adopted the American Declaration of the Rights and Duties of Man, the world's first general human rights instrument. The transition from the Pan American Union to OAS was smooth. The Director General of the former, Alberto Lleras Camargo, became the Organization's first Secretary General. The current Secretary General is former Chilean foreign minister José Miguel Insulza. Significant milestones in the history of the OAS since the signing of the Charter have included the following: 1959: Inter-American Commission on Human Rights created. 1961: Charter of Punta del Este signed, launching the Alliance for Progress. 1962: OAS suspends Cuba 1969: American Convention on Human Rights signed (in force since 1978). 1970: OAS General Assembly established as the Organization's supreme decision-making body. 1979: Inter-American Court of Human Rights created. 1991: Adoption of Resolution 1080, which requires the Secretary General to convene the Permanent Council within ten days of a coup d'état in any member country. 1994: First Summit of America (Miami), which resolved to establish a Free Trade Area of America by 2005. 2001: Inter-American Democratic Charter adopted. 2009: OAS revokes 1962 suspension of Cuba 2009: OAS suspends Honduras due to the coup which ousted president Manuel Zelaya Redesign Somebody, somewhere has sat down and redesigned, centrally planned, the whole North American Union. This is why we have the mysterious Denver Airport and the entire US military relocating to Colorado Springs where it is believed the Trans-America Corridor will pass through. Denver will be a central spot for Northcom to occupy over the North American Union, with great transport links. The Heartland Expressway is one of 80 Federally designated high priority corridors. When completed, the Heartland Expressway will provide multi-lane divided highway access between Rapid City, South Dakota and Denver, Colorado via Alliance, NE, Scottsbluff, NE, and Brush, CO. This corridor will also provide access to Colorado Springs, CO via Limon, CO and I-25 in Wyoming via Torrington, WY.. The Heartland Expressway is centered at the heart of the "Great Plains International Trade Corridor," a proposed four-lane artery which will connect the metropolitan cities and regional trade centers of the Great Plains from Canada to Mexico. Wikileaks documents The document, from “a secret 2005 U.S. embassy cable from Ottawa signed by then-Ambassador Paul Cellucci,” states: An incremental and pragmatic package of tasks for a new North American Initiative (NAI) will likely gain the most support among Canadian policymakers. Our research leads us to conclude that such a package should tackle both ‘security’ and ‘prosperity’ goals. This fits the recommendations of Canadian economists who have assessed the options for continental integration. While in principle many of them support more ambitious integration goals, like a customs union/single market and/or single currency, most believe the incremental approach is most appropriate at this time, and all agree that it helps pave the way to these goals if and when North Americans choose to pursue them. Even with zero tariffs, our land borders have strong commercial effects. Some of these effects are positive (such as law enforcement and data gathering), so our governments may always want to keep some kind of land border in place… The risk that business will be obstructed at the border by discretionary U.S. actions, such as measures to defend against terrorism or infectious disease, in addition to growing congestion, have become major risks to the economy, inhibiting investment in Canada. Lain American Union '''UNASUR''' The Union of South American Nations is an intergovernmental union integrating two existing customs unions: Mercosur and the Andean Community of Nations, as part of a continuing process of South American integration. It is modeled on the European Union. The Unasur Constitutive Treaty was signed on May 23, 2008, at the Third Summit of Heads of State, held in Brasília, Brazil. According to the Constitutive Treaty, the Union's headquarters will be located in Quito, Ecuador. The South American Parliament will be located in Cochabamba, Bolivia, while the headquarters of its bank, the Bank of the South are located in Caracas, Venezuela. On 4 May 2010, at an extraordinary heads of state summit held in Campana, 75 km (47 mi) north of Buenos Aires, former Argentine President Néstor Kirchner was unanimously elected the first Secretary-General of UNASUR for a two-year term, providing Unasur with a defined political leadership on the global stage. This new office was conceived as a first step towards the establishment of a permanent bureaucratic body for the supranational union, eventually superseding Mercosur and CAN political bodies. Although the Secretariat headquarters were originally planned to be located at Quito, Ecuador, it was reported that it will probably start operating at Buenos Aires, Argentina. On 1 December 2010, Uruguay became the ninth nation to ratify the UNASUR treaty, thus giving the union full legality. As the Constitutive Treaty enters into force on 11 March 2011, Unasur will become a legal entity during a Foreign Ministers summit in Mitad del Mundo, Ecuador, where they will put the foundation stone for the Secretariat Headquarters. '''Mercosur''' Mercosur was created in 1991 by the Treaty of Asuncion and encompasses four Latin American countries: Argentina, Brazil, Paraguay and Uruguay. The EU provides assistance to Mercosur through its 2007-2013 Regional Programme. Mercosur origins trace back to 1985 when Presidents Raúl Alfonsín of Argentina and José Sarney of Brazil signed the Argentina-Brazil Integration and Economics Cooperation Program or PICE. Bolivia, Chile, Colombia, Ecuador and Peru currently have associate member status. Venezuela signed a membership agreement on 17 June 2006. The founding of the Mercosur Parliament was agreed at the December 2004 presidential summit. It should have 18 representatives from each country by 2010, regardless of population. The European Union African Union Asia Pacific Union